


it's a moment, harmless

by eloha



Series: for my muses [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Begging, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multi, Neighbors, Objectification, POV Alternating, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Spit Kink, Submission, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Luffy blushes oh so easily, glancing away, and Kid’s one lucky bastard. What Law would give for just one night with this boy under him, he’d eat him up.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: for my muses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	it's a moment, harmless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shelbsofawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbsofawesome/gifts).



> Thank you so much for this beautiful little idea <3 I had an Amazing time writing this, as I always do when it deals with kidlawlu. 
> 
> This is a continuation of the clouded series (warm skin, perfect symmetry), if you have not read it I would suggest you do just so you don't think this is sprung up out of nowhere (:
> 
> The POV does shift a lot through this, but I tried to make it flow as best as I could. It was my first time doing that within the same chapter instead of breaking it apart, like I usually would, so I hope you all enjoy ^.^

It took a bit of time, as he expected it would. 

Luffy wasn’t always great with planning things out, but Kid told him he was going to be late, and having heard their neighbor's door close around the same time Kid usually gets home, well... it’s too irresistible. Luffy knows that their lovely little neighbor has been looking dead around the eyes- Kid's words- so Luffy thought up a great idea. 

Like he always does, Luffy has great ideas all the time. 

Luffy didn’t tell Kid though, all he did was shoot him a text saying they might have company later on. He can work out the details _if_ Law agrees to come over. Butterflies are high in Luffy’s stomach, the last time he saw Law was whenever he was looking fucked out and sloppy. They don’t see each other, more so _hear_. 

Luffy hears when Law gets in from a rough day at work, and Law hears Kid fuck Luffy into the mattress when he has a rough day at work. It’s a sort of balance that absolutely nobody asked for, but Luffy’s sure the man appreciates it. 

On some nights, when Luffy’s feeling quite bold he’ll let Kid shove his face onto the drywall that separates their bedroom from Law’s, and he’ll moan as loud as possible, _hoping_ Law will come knocking on their door again. Kid’s started picking up on that, no surprise there, Luffy gets off on it so he tries to put himself in that position as often as Kid feels like it. 

The elevator door dinging catches Luffy’s attention, and he perks up, glancing to the side just as Law comes into view. His head is leaning against the elevator wall, chest rising and falling when he sighs, suit rustling as he moves before the doors close, and goddamn can he wear a suit. 

Those clothes Luffy first saw him in were sexy, because of the tattoos and all, but seeing Law in slacks that mold against his body, white dress shirt sticking to his lithe form, hair falling haphazardly over his eyes. Shit. This was a bad idea. 

But Law’s already looking at him- the same way he did the first time. Like Luffy’s nothing but a hindrance, something in his way. Heat rolls in Luffy’s gut and he snaps himself out of it before he can even get to those thoughts. 

“Hey Law,” Luffy says cheerfully. 

Law arches an eyebrow, which is to be expected. He and Luffy don’t talk, Law only conversates with Kid because they leave for work at the same time and come back home- usually- at the same time. 

“Uh, hi-” 

“Luffy, it’s Luffy.” Luffy supplies. 

Law pauses in the middle of the hallway, looking between his door and then Luffy’s, golden eyes coming back to Luffy and he could melt off that gaze alone. 

“Hi Luffy.” Law muses, despite his amused tone, he really does look like shit. 

Bags are lined under Law’s eyes, and he has a 5 o’clock shadow prickling his skin. Law looks like he hasn’t gotten a good night's rest in over three years, and Luffy feels slightly sheepish about that because he knows he and Kid are half of the reason. 

“So, what’re you doin’ tonight?” Luffy asks, following behind Law when he starts walking. 

Luffy mentally pats himself on the back for not checking Law out. 

“Catching up on some sleep,” Law deadpans, and _oh_ what that nonchalant fucking tone does to Luffy. 

Luffy presses his shoulder against the drywall next to Law’s door, watching those pretty fingers of his fumble around for his keys, when he finds them he glances over at Luffy, and Luffy gives him his most dazzling smile. The one that always trips Kid up whenever he’s talking, the one that gets him kissed _senseless_. Law blinks once and then twice. 

“How about you come over?” Luffy would never say it out loud, but he purposely added a bit of salaciousness into that. 

Law doesn’t look like the type to care whether or not someone has a lover, and Luffy knows he shouldn’t get a thrill out of that, but the thought of Kid walking in on them- in a non sexual way- gets Luffy riled up. He wants to see how Kid will react, if he’ll allow Law to stay in their place and release some of this tension that’s obviously in his shoulders. 

When Law doesn’t say anything Luffy grabs at his arm, dragging himself off the wall. 

“Come on Law,” Luffy retorts playfully, “you look like you need to relax, and we have beer. Well, it’s Kid’s beer, but we have beer.” 

Law’s lip twitches and Luffy grins, releasing the grip on his arm knowing he’s won the man over. With a huff that sounds more like a sigh Law pockets his keys and follows Luffy to his apartment. Luffy is _very aware_ of how much the place smells like Kid when he invites Law inside. 

Something like a hazy musk, so damn masculine, when Law breezes by him it’s offsetting- mint, or pine. Luffy bites his lip, closing the door, chanting _beer_ in his head so that he can banish the other thoughts. It wouldn’t be his smartest choice if Kid walked in on his boyfriend actually seducing another man. 

“You can just sit on the couch,” Luffy says, pointing off to the side as Law toes off his pristine shoes. 

The leather shines expensively and Luffy doesn’t know why he thinks it, but a faint memory of Kid getting him off with leather boots flitters through his mind. They haven’t brought those out in a while, maybe Luffy could convince the redhead. Kid has always loved to see him crying and flushed, writhing under the sole of a shoe. 

A hand pressing down on his shoulder makes his head jerk up and Law’s looking at him with an unreadable expression. Not like Luffy knows his expressions, but that’s what Luffy is taking it as. He was just staring at a shoe and lost in thought, of course Law’s going to question his sanity. 

“You okay?” Law asks, a tad bit of softness to his voice. 

It’s not as rugged as Kid’s, his baritone is more of a rasp, husky. 

“Uh huh,” Luffy mentally slaps himself for sounding so out of breath. 

Luffy begins to walk to the kitchen, instantly missing the heat Law’s hand brought him. 

“I was just thinkin’ of some stuff I had to do.” At least he sounds believable. 

Law hums, feet padding against hardwood to sit on the couch. Luffy swings the fridge open and grabs a beer, gleefully taking it to Law. It’s been a while since they had company over. Killer and Zoro have been just as busy as Kid, so it’s been all business and no pleasure for everyone around. Maybe that’s why Luffy’s been so damn horny. 

“Thanks,” Law murmurs, taking the can away from Luffy when it’s handed to him. 

“No problem.” Luffy sighs as he sits back on the couch, watching out the corner of his eye at Law. 

Law glances around the apartment- it's cleaner than he would have expected. He doesn’t know why, but he assumed since Kid looks so damn bulky and works at a mechanic shop, that his homely space would have been a wreck, but it’s not. Little knick-knacks are scattered everywhere, pictures of family and friends, and Luffy and Kid. 

It’s... terribly domestic. 

And another thing Law didn’t expect. His neighbors fuck like animals in heat, so he assumed the space would be clear of anything that could potentially break. That’s not the case, obviously. Law sips at his beer, watching some sci-fi show on the television- it's bad, horribly so. Law’s never been into sci-fi, but if it’s what his host wants, then he’ll take it so long as he gets free alcohol. 

“So where do you work Law?” Luffy asks. 

Law doesn’t want to look next to him, but he fails. That smile he was gifted with outside sealed that feat; how can he deny a man that fucking smiles like _that_? The last time he even saw Luffy was when he was looking fucked out and filthy, tear stained cheeks and red bitten lips. Oh, Kid was practically parading Luffy around. This stark juxtaposition of expressions is alluring. 

Luffy is looking at Law like he really cares where he works, and he scowls a little. _Work_ is the last thing he wants to think about. Doflamingo has been working him to the bone, and Law knows it’s only because the blonde has a sadistic streak. The bastard. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Luffy apologizes, that brightness on his face dimming some. 

“Don’t be,” Law sips at his beer before placing it on the coffee table, “it’s just been hell. I work at the Donquixote building.” 

Luffy’s eyes widen in recognition, whistling loudly. 

“Wow, so you must be like super rich, what’re you doin’ living here?” 

Law’s lip twitches at Luffy’s honesty, much like his boyfriend, he doesn’t beat around the bush when it comes to speaking his mind and the comparison is hilarious. 

“I like the quietness of this area,” Law muses, “or should I say, I _did_.” 

Luffy blushes oh so easily, glancing away, and goddamn Kid’s one lucky bastard. What Law would give for just one night with this boy under him, he’d eat him up. 

“Though it’s not like I mind.” Law murmurs, crossing his leg. 

Law wants to see more of his reactions, if he’ll shudder under his voice. Luffy’s so damn vocal, Law knows, he can hear his neighbors in the middle of the night when they start fucking, broad daylight on the weekends with banging on the wall shared between them. It’s disgustingly erotic, Luffy sounds like a high class pornstar when he gets fucked, and Law can’t deny that Kid’s rugged voice has gotten him off a few times. 

The sound of the door unlocking stops either man from saying anything else though. Luffy flicks his head to the side and Law follows his movement, smirking at the expression on the redhead’s face. 

“Well I was gonna ask why the door was unlocked,” Kid starts, kicking it shut, “but I guess I have my answer.” 

Luffy doesn’t look sheepish at all, neither does Law, and Kid grits his teeth. 

“The hell are you doin’ here Trafalgar.” Kid grumbles. 

The last thing he expected was to see _him_ when he came in from work late. Luffy texted him earlier and said they might have company over, but when he didn’t get any other response, he chalked it up to another night spent alone with his boyfriend. That quickly went to shit. 

There’s a sort of routine he and Luffy have, one that’s unspoken but Kid _knows_ Luffy knows. Anytime he says he’s staying at work late, Luffy’s already prepped himself, laid out and waiting so that Kid can fuck him into their mattress. Kid’s irritation after a long day is starting to get to him, but he takes a deep breath and moves towards the living room. 

“Luffy invited me over,” Law replies, “isn’t that right Luffy?” 

Luffy _flushes_ , red creeping up his ears, down the v of his shirt. Doe eyes look up at Kid, and he knows what he needs, but Luffy and his goddamn ideas. He never knows when to think something through and this is another one of those times. 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Luffy rasps. 

Kid refrains from scowling, eyes flicking to _his_ beer on the coffee table, back to Luffy who’s got this glazed over look in his eyes. Damn he’s so fucking needy. 

“You two have fun then,” Kid says, walking to the bedroom, “I’m gonna take a shower.” 

Both men’s shocked expressions follow Kid to the room, he closes the door behind him with a smirk. If Luffy wants to catch him off guard then he’s going to do the same thing, all it’s going to do is torture his boyfriend in the end. Luffy probably expected Kid to indulge him on another one of his whims, and if he didn’t feel so damn grimy, then maybe he would have, but he’s in need of a shower. 

Luffy didn’t think Kid would go into the damn room and leave him _alone_ with Law. That sweet little plan of his went blissfully out of the window, and now he’s stuck with his cheeks heated and fumbling nervously at his fingers. Law casually sips at his beer, not a care in the world, he probably doesn’t even know Luffy is panicking on the inside. 

Luffy’s so close to him, almost close enough to feel his body heat, smell his cologne. He’s silently thankful that their couch is small, but shit does he wish they had little bit more space in between them. 

“He takes long showers, yeah?” 

Luffy startles at Law speaking, and he keeps his eyes pinned to the television, not giving away how much he’s affected by their close proximity. 

“Yeah, working at a garage and whatnot.” Luffy’s reply is more breathless than he would have hoped, and he prays Law doesn’t question it. 

Law hums and the sound rolls through Luffy, making him clench up. Luffy silently wishes for Kid to come back, but when time passes, and passes, Luffy finally gives up hope. Watching a badly animated movie is enough to get him to calm down, or so he thought. 

The door to their room swings open in that moment, in that terrible moment of weakness, and Luffy swallows down a whimper at Kid waltzing out with only his grey sweats on. His skin is blemished red because of his shower and Luffy’s mouth salivates, eyeing the expanse of muscle, broad shoulders. Holy hell his boyfriend is hot. 

“Did you eat already Lu?” Kid asks from the kitchen, opening the cabinet to take down something that Luffy doesn’t see because he’s too busy looking at his ass. 

“Uh huh.” 

Damn, why the hell did he think inviting Law over was a good idea again? Luffy could have had Kid laid out with his tongue up his ass. 

Law watches Luffy bite his lip, completely enraptured in Kid, and for good reason. If Law knew he was as fit as that then he would have been foaming at the mouth anytime they talked. Of course, Law knew he had to be. It’s obvious Kid works out, but _this_ , oh this is such a wonderful surprise. Law’s work clothes suddenly feel a lot tighter than before, sipping the last of his beer while watching Kid maneuver around the kitchen. 

“You hungry Trafalgar?” 

“I’m _starving_.” 

Kid jerks around at the same time as Luffy, and he really didn’t mean to sound so lustful, but Law’s been off balance ever since Luffy asked him over. 

“Yeah?” 

Oh, Law likes how deep his voice can get, he’s only heard it like that when Kid has Luffy crying out. Law shouldn’t delve into that, but when he gets up from the couch, he can feel Luffy’s eyes on him, burning him up just like Kid’s gaze. Law tosses the empty can in the trash, leaning on the counter. Kid has the cabinet closed, seemingly not as hungry as Law previously expected. 

“So how do you two plan on entertaining me tonight?” Law teases, drumming his fingers on the marble. 

“Drinkin’ my beer wasn’t enough for you?” Kid taunts. 

“I told you before I was spoiled.” 

Kid walks around the counter and Law shifts in spot, elbow digging onto the surface while he tilts his head up to the redhead. He looks even more delectable, and Law doesn’t know if the couple planned this evening or not, but he’s glad he didn’t decide against it. Law would have enjoyed that good night’s rest, but seeing how irritated Kid stormed into the house, Law knows that would’ve been all for naught. 

Law has their sexual schedule memorized better than they do. He can tell by Kid twitching in the elevator, grumbling and barely speaking, annoyed. Law knows those are the days Kid fucks Luffy particularly brash. After seeing how damn small Luffy is compared to him, he can’t help but be interested in their dynamic. 

“Come over here Luffy.” Kid doesn’t take his eyes away from Law, still staring down at him except with a smirk curling at his lips. 

Luffy walks over quickly, bare feet padding on the floor until Law feels his presence behind him. 

“You heard his question,” Kid glances over at Luffy, “how do you plan on entertaining him tonight?” 

Law turns his gaze to Luffy just in time to see him sucking on his bottom lip, eyes already lidded and staring at Law. 

“I- I don’t know.” 

“Awh c’mon Lu,” Kid teases, stepping forward and Law’s heart clatters in his chest. 

Kid’s barely even pressed against him, but Law can _feel_ his strength, how much weight those fingertips hold. He wants to see them digging into Luffy’s skin, watch Luffy with his head thrown back, blissed out expression clouding over his beautiful features. 

“There’s no need to be shy,” Kid trails a finger up Law’s arm, the one that Luffy can see, and his boyfriend watches it. 

Kid doesn’t bother to hide his growing arousal; he’d be the first to admit that he was hesitant. Kid doesn’t like sharing, _especially_ when it comes to Luffy, had it been someone before him then he’d have no problem, but the way Luffy falls pliant under his touch is not something meant for other people. Kid treats those expressions as if they’re sacred, but even saying that, he knows exactly what Luffy wants. 

Luffy hasn’t been hiding his questioning towards Law, who he is, how they know each other, why Kid hasn’t introduced them. Kid tried to hide his disdain, knowing how turned on Luffy’s been for their neighbor ever since that night Kid made him answer the door. It was half Kid’s fault- okay, so it _was_ his fault. Kid already knows how flirtatious his boyfriend is, and while he would never do something behind Kid’s back, that’s not to say he’ll keep his mouth shut. 

Luffy would go on and on, voice breathy and loud, intentionally knocking his head back on the wall that’s shared between them. Luffy would moan in this loud and high-pitched tone, _do you think he hears us daddy_. Kid can’t count how many times he’s cum off the thought of Law hearing them just because of Luffy’s whines. It’s absolutely addicting, Luffy’s lust. Kid feeds off it, which is why he can’t help but give into his boyfriend's silent request. 

“You knew what you were doing when you invited him over.” Kid dips his head down, watching Law’s Adams apple bob, “c’mon baby.” 

Luffy licks his bottom lip, staring at Law with the same hunger he reserves for Kid. It’s a strange feeling, but Kid can’t deny that it turns him on. Law is exceptionally gorgeous also, if Luffy wants him, then Kid wouldn’t mind watching the two of them together. 

“I want, I want to touch him.” 

Law shivers and Kid smiles. 

“Go on to the room.” 

Law shifts also, but Kid stops him with a grip. Luffy doesn’t bother to see if they’re following him, oh no, he practically sprints to the room, shedding his shirt even though Kid didn’t say anything about that. Luffy disappears and Kid stares down at Law with a heated gaze, smirking. 

“Make him wait.” Kid tells him. 

“How cunning you are.” 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice those little taunts of yours.” 

Law bats his eyelashes innocently, gliding his hand down Kid’s stomach. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Law hums, trailing soft fingers over the top of his sweatpants, “how about you go on in there too.” 

Law brushes over the obvious bulge Kid’s sporting, and he nods without resistance. 

Law watches Kid walk around him, admiring the view of his ass before he follows. Law’s eager in a way he’s never been before, can’t even remember the last time he was intimate with someone because of how busy he’s been at work. 

When they step into the room Luffy’s face down on the mattress, legs spread wide, moans muffled by him biting down on the covers while he fingers himself open. He’s already got three slick digits pumping in and out of him, and if Law wasn’t hard before then he most definitely is now. 

“A greedy little thing, isn’t he?” Kid says it a bit proudly, and Law would be too. 

Luffy’s shameless even when he hears his boyfriend talking to another man about him, all he does is press his cheek onto the covers, staring over at them with a euphoric look on his face. Law curses under his breath, palming the front of his slacks. 

“So pretty.” Law murmurs. 

Kid drops his sweats with a knowing grin, gesturing to the edge of the bed for Law. 

“W- we don’t,” Luffy gasps, twisting his fingers in his hole. 

Lube squelches around the room and Law spots his dick twitching between his legs. 

“We don’t have any, _ah_ , condoms.” 

“That’s fine,” Law replies before Kid can say anything. 

Law takes to the bed, sitting back far enough to get a view of both men and what a fucking sight. Kid’s dick is _huge_ , girthy and long, the tip bruised red and smeared with precum. All of him is sculpted, all of him. Law was sorely mistaken in only thinking this couple was beautiful, they’re fucking stunning. Luffy with his smaller form, Law can’t wait to see Kid splitting him wide open. 

“I’m fine with watching.” 

“What a perve.” Kid taunts, moving onto the bed behind Luffy. 

Kid’s bigger body covers over Luffy, whispering something in his ear that Law can’t quite make out. The smaller boys whine echoes around the room, and Law’s head grows dizzy. He’s so used to hearing it between thin walls, but now they’re right in front of him. 

“Let him suck your dick.” 

The words slip out of Law’s mouth before he even realizes, and Kid raises a nonexistent eyebrow, but Luffy, Luffy scrambles up, whining at slick fingers slipping out of his hole. He drops to his elbows, looking up at Kid who looks just as shocked as Law. 

Luffy lolls his tongue out, eager to please both men. If Law wants to watch them, Luffy’s going to give Kid the best blowjob of his fucking life. Without thinking twice about it, Luffy swirls his tongue around the head of his member, closing his eyes and humming at the taste of Kid. 

Kid’s groan is a shocked one, big hand flying around the back of Luffy’s head. Luffy bobs up and down his length, usually he’d be one for teasing, but with a glance out the side of his eyes, he sees Law palming himself through his slacks. 

“You two are so quiet,” Law muses, “one would think you get loud just to make a show.” 

Luffy licks the underside of Kid’s cock, gagging when he shoves forward, the length of him quickly stretching Luffy’s lips wide. Goddamn Luffy’s always loved that stretch, how Kid can barely even fit so he just forces his way in. It’s always gotten him so hot, and Luffy whines filthily, spit dribbling down his chin when Kid starts roughly fucking his mouth. 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Kid huffs, both hands holding Luffy’s head in place. 

“Is it good Luffy?” 

Luffy’s eyes flutter closed at Law’s taunt, voice husky, his hole clenches up with the need to be stuffed. Preferably by Law, have the man take his ass while Kid continues to use his mouth. 

“It must be,” Law murmurs, “you’re taking it so well.” 

Luffy chokes having been too caught up in Law and the words he was saying. Kid grunts in annoyance, quickly slapping his cheek, cock pulling out to grip his chin. 

“You know how to suck it right,” Kid spits out and Luffy nods in a daze, “if you’re not going to, then you don’t need anymore.” 

“ _No_ ,” Luffy whimpers, “I can, I can suck it right daddy.” 

Luffy raises up off shaky elbows to press his palms flat on the bed. 

“Please daddy.” 

Kid’s thumb slide along the mess below his lips, staring down at him with an expression he’s never seen before. 

“He’s asking you so nicely,” Law purrs, unzipping his slacks, “give the slut what he wants.” 

Law is changing the dynamics to his favor, and Kid doesn’t really know how he feels about that. Luffy, obviously, moans at the words. All those nights spent fucking Luffy now coming around to bite Kid in the ass. Law knows exactly what Luffy likes based off words alone, and now that he has the visual, he’s not pulling any stops. 

Kid grits his teeth, releasing Luffy’s chin to thread his fingers in black tendrils. 

“Open your mouth.” Kid says it with a bit more force than he should have, but Luffy loves it. 

Luffy’s staring up at him with these lidded eyes, flushed cheeks, threads of spit stretching thin the wider he opens his mouth, jaw slackening. With a rough thrust Kid starts driving into him mercilessly, pulling at his hair to tilt his head back, burying himself in Luffy’s snug throat until he’s gagging. 

“Fuck,” Kid groans. 

Spit bubbles up around Luffy’s mouth and tears fall down his cheeks. 

“You look so pretty fucking his mouth.” 

Kid glares at the praise and Law’s smirk is _lethal_. Those golden eyes of his are blown wide, slacks spread wide open, jacking off an impressive sized cock. He's not as thick as Kid, but he’s long, and he knows if Luffy sees it he’s going to want it. 

“How about you move things along, I’m getting bored here.” 

“You little fucking-” 

Luffy takes that time when Kid is distracted to pop off, a wet sound loud enough to almost have him blushing scandalously. Luffy faces Law- 

“Is this how you want me?” 

Law coos, leaning forward to rub under Luffy’s chin. 

“You’re such a good boy aren’t you,” Law praises and Luffy eats it up, “unlike your boyfriend. You’re ready to do whatever I say.” 

“Uh huh.” Luffy pants, crawling closer to Law. 

Kid grips Luffy’s hips hard enough to brandish bruises on his skin, yanking him back. Law’s reaction is infuriating, he’s purposely exploiting Luffy’s submissive side and Kid’s on edge. He's not used to the imbalance of power, one side switching to him, but then the other leaning more in Law’s favor. Law’s playing both men with precision, like he’s always done it, like he’s _thought_ about doing it countless times. 

“Don’t go throwing yourself at other men.” Kid grits out, grabbing the nape of Luffy’s neck to shove him on the bed. 

Luffy spreads his legs and Kid’s quick to enter him, bottoming out in one smooth motion, and Law grips the base of his cock so that he doesn’t cum. The sound that punches out of Luffy’s throat is gorgeous, Law can’t see his face- and with a sort of amusement, he knows Kid purposely put him in this position for that reason. 

The only thing Law can see is Kid ramming in and out of Luffy at a maddening pace, cock glistening with a copious amount of lube Luffy must have squirted inside of himself. That’s enough to get him off. Law squeezes around his length, dragging his palm up and down to match Kid’s speed, heart racing in his chest. 

It’s one thing to do this on different sides of the wall. Law can’t count how many times he’s fingered himself open to these two, hand flying over his cock just so he could cum in time with them. It’s a depraved act, but Law likes listening, spoiled in a way that he gets to _watch_ them. 

Luffy’s taking it all, body pliant, not even turning his head to try and breathe under the hand Kid has pressed roughly against him. Luffy’s sobbing and clawing at sheets, fucking himself back and Kid smacks his ass harshly. 

“You’re such a fuckin’ slut,” Kid suddenly says, “you should feel how he’s sucking me in.” 

Law grips Luffy’s head to tug him up, and Kid helpfully removes his firm hand. 

Luffy blinks passed the tears, jaw slack, shivering at how Law’s looking at him. 

“You like being watched baby?” 

Luffy whines, “ _yes_.” 

There’s no point in denying it. Kid is fucking Luffy just the way he likes, stuffing him full, balls slapping against Luffy’s with each glorious thrust. Goddamn Luffy’s in heaven. And Law is just watching him through it all, jerking off a wonderful looking dick that literally has Luffy drooling. Law’s nails scrape along his scalp, releasing his member to sweep up the saliva, thrusting it back in Luffy’s mouth. 

“How _sloppy_ ,” Law hisses. 

Luffy’s eyes roll back when both men plunge in at the same time, and even if it is just Law’s fingers, he imagines it being his cock. 

“You like being fucked this much?” 

Kid’s next thrust has Luffy sliding closer to Law, humming enthusiastically. 

“I bet you do,” Law drags Luffy’s head back, pressing down on his tongue, “I hear you, you know.” 

Law presses a kiss next to Luffy’s lips and his eyes fly open- 

“Don’t look so shocked, it’s what you wanted right?” Law asks darkly and Kid chuckles, “ _can he hear me daddy_.” 

“ _I want him to hear me_.” Kid adds, voice mocking and pitched high, not faltering in the rhythm he has going. 

“You always sound like such a fucking _slut_.” Law retorts. 

Luffy clenches around Kid when he smacks his ass, raining another hit down on the other cheek. Law’s pumping his fingers in and out of Luffy’s mouth, and he feels strung up, placed between two men who are picking him apart. He can’t do anything but kneel and take it, and damn does he love it, loves letting his body get used like this for someone else’s pleasure. 

“I like you much better when you can’t speak.” Law’s insult comes out like praise, and Luffy preens under it. 

“Trafalgar-” 

“You have one job to do,” Law cuts him off, eyes dark and flicking up- and _that_ gets Kid’s pace stuttering, “and that’s getting yourself off. I’m sure he won’t mind, isn’t that right baby.” 

Law slides his fingers out of Luffy’s mouth, ribbons of spit still connecting them together and Luffy slurps at it, mindless when he nods his head. He doesn’t even know what Law was talking about, but if it gets Kid carelessly fucking him like this, then he doesn’t give a shit. 

Law slaps Luffy’s cheek lightly and Luffy’s moan is shameless, shit, he’s really getting into it. Kid can tell by how much he’s pulsating that Luffy’s about to cum, and with some sick satisfaction, Kid realizes that it won’t be because of his words and movement alone. It's going to be because of Law’s humiliation. Luffy just _lets_ Law playfully tap at his cheek, not really slapping him, but Luffy’s keening all the same. 

“Can he cum untouched?” Law muses out loud, Kid doesn’t really know if he’s genuinely asking or not because he’s smiling devilishly at Luffy. 

“Oh _yes_.” Luffy answers for him, head snapping to the side when Law slaps him. 

Kid jerks to a halt, gasping at how tight Luffy gets, sinking balls deep. _Shit_. 

“Holes don’t speak.” 

_Shit, shit, shit_. 

Kid snaps his eyes closed, rutting into Luffy without any thoughts to his movements, fingers curling into his skin. 

“Oh?” Law lilts, “you both are so _nasty_ , haven’t you ever used this little thing here as nothing but a hole.” 

Law grips Luffy’s cheeks, squishing them together, delighted in the way Kid’s eyes are screwed shut, Luffy’s moans so very close to Law’s lips. 

“It doesn’t have an opinion,” Law tugs Luffy, and much like a puppet on a string, he slumps onto his elbows, “use it for what it’s worth.” 

“ _Goddamnit_.” Kid’s obviously chasing his orgasm, each hurried movement shoving Luffy up the bed until he’s damn near in Law’s lap. 

Law almost forgot how hard he was until a small hand wraps around his cock, jerking him off while looking up at him. This is what he wanted to see- that sweet expression of Luffy’s again. He has no shame in his appearance, how disgustingly beautiful he is. 

Law has been with many partners before, but where they shy away, Luffy _revels_ being in this position. He doesn’t care that he’s drooling and crying, eager to take his boyfriend’s cock, but still have the energy to jack another man off. 

“Squeeze harder.” Law orders softly, and Luffy does just that, “go on and orgasm Kid,” Law urges impatiently, sweeping back the hair matted on Luffy’s forehead, “I wanna cum over this pretty face.” 

Law drags his thumb across Luffy’s lip, anchoring his mouth open, and it’s too good to pass up really. If he was the intimate type then he’d give Luffy a kiss, but he’s nothing more to him than another man that has a boyfriend. Law puckers up his lips, watching the line of spit travel from his mouth and into Luffy’s. 

Luffy sobs, so, _so_ greedy in the way he sticks his tongue out, wetting up Law’s thumb, and how can he deny such a beautiful reaction. Law spits crudely on Luffy’s lips, purposely missing so that it slaps on his upper one. 

Kid’s groan is boisterous, just as stunning as Luffy’s, both men gasping and shaking. Kid stuffs Luffy to the brim, head thrown back when he orgasms. Law doesn’t know if Luffy does also, and he doesn’t care to look, all he cares about is yanking Luffy’s head up to jerk himself off in quick motions over his face. 

It doesn’t take long for Law to reach his climax, his spit is still coated on Luffy’s upper lip and Law adds on to that. Luffy makes a ravishing picture, cum dripping out of his hole with semen splattering across his face. Law looks at Kid when he orgasms, giving his boyfriend quite the facial. 

Instead of that raw possessiveness he expected to see, Kid is watching eagerly, flipping Luffy over once Law is spent. Law sits back on his heels, mouth dropped open at Kid licking the mess off Luffy’s face- and no, he still hasn’t cum yet. Luffy is humping Kid’s leg desperately, whimpering when Kid presses puckered lips against his. 

Something Law can’t really explain rushes through him at the sight of Kid letting Law’s cum drip into Luffy’s mouth. Luffy eagerly laps it up, sobbing when Kid nips at his bottom lip. 

“I- I need,” Luffy wheezes, grappling at Kid’s waist, “I needa cum daddy.” 

Kid says nothing, just dropping his weight so Luffy has more pressure on his cock. Law fits a hand between them, twisting and tugging at his nipples, flicking the bud. 

“ _Yes_ , yes, yes,” Luffy cries out, eyes closed, “ _more_.” 

“Quite eager, isn’t he?” 

“He’s insatiable.” Kid laughs, leaning down to nip at the other bud, rolling it with his teeth. 

Luffy stiffens up under the ministrations, that beautiful cry of his caressing Law’s ears. Kid groans, rocking down to help his boyfriend along, and Law knows he’s ruined. He won’t be able to look at either one of them without replaying this moment. 

Luffy goes slightly cross eyed when he opens his lids, breathing raggedly under Kid, whimpering in protest at both men still torturing his nipples. Luffy sighs in relief when they’re gone without a fuss, the silence is comfortable, or maybe that’s just because of how blissed out Luffy is. He’s weightless, boneless when Kid rolls off him. Law plays in his hair and Luffy smiles in content. 

“You look relaxed now.” Luffy mumbles sleepily, it takes a lot to say that with his lips feeling numb and jaw aching. 

Cum is seeping out of his ass, and Luffy is thoroughly used in a way that he didn’t think was ever possible. Law’s eyes widen but then he laughs, gaze softening up compared to how it was a few moments ago. Luffy flinches at the wet towel slapping down on him, effectively ruining the moment. 

“Just gotta get you cleaned up babe.” Kid muses, and how long has it been since he’s heard his boyfriend's jealousy? How _cute_. 

Luffy smacks the towel out of his hand, making grabby fingers to his boyfriend, and Law’s touch pauses. 

“I guess I should-” 

“Don’t you even think about it Trafalgar.” Kid retorts before he can even finish that sentence, “I’d never hear the end of Luffy’s moping if you left now.” 

Luffy pouts, letting Kid wipe his face clean with fighting him this time, and Law chuckles lightly. 

“But you have to take your clothes off first.” Luffy points out, “it’s not proper cuddling if you’re not naked.” 

Law arches an eyebrow because he does not _cuddle_ , bask in the afterglow of good sex, yes, but cuddling is not in his nature. The two men in front of him don’t seem to care about that because his clothes are ripped off without care and tossed onto the floor. 

“Pretty,” Luffy sighs, tracing his chest tattoo. 

Kid drags Law up the bed like he weights _nothing_ and Law would deny it, it’s easy enough to do, he’s good at hiding things anyways. But when Kid fits him close to his side, Law’s head directly over the steady thrum of his heart, Luffy snuggling close behind him, throwing a leg over his. 

“You can sleep now,” Luffy murmurs, pressing a small kiss on Law’s shoulder. 

Law’s blushing furiously, but instead of denying their contact, Law welcomes it

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
